Moments
by Oleanders
Summary: No one is truly happy; and well.. We all have our moments /Dabbles of HM's character's emotional- vomits./ ONESHOT.


_**Oliver's POV;**_

My mum had always asked me when I was going to get a girlfriend.

I told her I had lots of them. I mean who doesn't have girls who are your friends? It took me a long time to figure out what she really meant by a '_girlfriend'_.

I had to admit, I was never too big with the girls like _that_. Not a lot of people liked to ride the "Ollie trolley" as I would call it but even I had my moments and walked around the block a few times.

You See, everyone in the world is after love. Everyone I knew was obsessed with finding "the one" and having a girlfriend. Expect for me of course. I had watched countless guys going nuts over some girl. I know what this so-called love thing does to people. I don't want what happened to them to happen to me. They call it a crush because in the end you always end up heartbroken.

Mostly I've seen boys go crazy after my two best friends, Miley and Lilly it was crazy!

_Lilly_- she was different from all the other girls. I've known her since kindergarten although she's changed a lot since then inside she's still Lilly, that's what I liked about her.

Speaking of Lilly, she's heading my way, smiling at me.. Oh god that girl sure can smile.

She looked extremely pretty today. She must've spent hours on her hair. I didn't seem to notice but I think I was getting I little caught up in looking at her. My eyes followed her everywhere, I couldn't control them.

At first I tried to make it look like I wasn't staring, more like hiding my glances and pretending to look at other things instead of her.

After awhile instead of just taking glimpses up at her, I watched her openly. I felt well.. Kind of dirty. I knew I shouldn't be staring at her like that. She wasn't a picture or a object. She was human. I couldn't help it.

I just couldn't control myself nor my eyes, the seem to have a life of their own.

I caught myself looking back and forth between her body, to her face.. To her legs and her breasts. . .

It was funny how I noticed the smallest things about her. Like the way her eyes sparkles when she laughs, or the way her blonde hair glows brighter in the sunlight. The way she always tilts her head cutely when she's talking or the way her eyes lit up while she's laughing holding a gleam to them.

Maybe I'm just imaging all this. But it's those little things.. Those things your not meant to 

notice about your best friend. But I couldn't help noticing them about her. At the beginning

I thought it was well.. wrong!

Enough about Lilly, back to the topic.

I've once heard that love was the closet thing to magic which is why everybody is after love. Everyone wants magic.

I thought about this saying a lot. It's kind of true in a way. But still, I didn't really see the point of having a girlfriend anyway. I mean what's the big deal about having someone to hug and kiss all the time? I don't know why Lilly and Miley spend so much time squealing about boys the way they do.

I wasn't in much rush to get a girlfriend, but I didn't tell my mum that. I'd already given up on girls… Well soft of.

But that's only because my heart belongs anther girl. Only I wish I've realized it sooner.

Lilly Truscott is the girl who picked up my heart and stole it.

"You're a great friend, Oliver" she keeps telling me and I want to scream. I guess

I'm a bit of a hypocrite saying that I don't want a girlfriend. But I don't, not really.

I want Lilly.

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_**;**

I'm invisible.

I've always been this way. No one seems to notice me. Expect maybe Oliver. We're

invisible together. It was always like this. It was probably the reason we are best friends now.

I hate being invisible. You see someone like Miley is never invisible. Lucky her. She's always the center of attention, don't get me wrong. She's my best friend, but I hate standing in her shadow all the time. I want to be in the spotlight where everyone can see me for who I am. I want to stand up tall, so no one would ever look down at me again. The idea sounded way better then being hidden in the shadows all the time.

Being invisible has it's advantages sometimes too I'll admit that, I don't mind it as much as I used to. But when it comes to my love life… That's a different story.

Once again: I hate being invisible.

Ever heard of Jake Ryan?

Yeah, Jake Ryan, the celebrity. _Him_.

He goes to our school. Amazing, I know. Right?

Once; I remember I was like everyone else, I fell all over him. I would faint just being within 10 feet of him. But once again just like everyone else I was invisible to him, Just anther girl that doesn't have a chance with a guy like him. Every night I'd curl up in the dark and wish he'd notice me, but all he ever saw in me was as Miley's little back up thing. That's all I ever was, all I ever will be.

So he asked me to the dance once she turned him down, although he used me to make Miley jealous. That was kind of obvious; it didn't need to be said. He didn't like me at all. But I agreed to go with him anyways, why? Because I was under his spell. I believe they call it… Love or something like that.

I realized then that I was sick of it all; I don't want to be Miley's little back up thing anymore. I never did. I want to be Lillian Rose Truscott. The girl I used to be.

I wanted Jake to like me for who I am, I wanted to be the one he sends flowers and muffins baskets too, begging to be a couple. I wanted to be the one he holds late at night. But I guess we don't always get what we want, that was my sad realization.

Though, this isn't about Jake anymore, it's about me now. I want someone to notice me I don't want to be invisible anymore I want someone to….

To love me?

* * *

_**Miley's POV;**_

Falling for your best friend. Harsh. We all know how this ends.

It's the whole girl meets boy story;

Girl and guy are best of friends. Guy loves girl, girl too dumb to notice guy, guy eventually moves on, girl only realizes she loves guy back when it's too late. Add a little bit of drama and a little bit of jealously and then BAM! You have a story to tell. The ending is always so sweet and romantic. The two lovers always find a way and end up together. Then they live happily ever after.

Ha, I wish! If life was a cliché I would have my own personal heaven on earth. Too bad real life isn't really like this.

_If we were a movie,_

_you'd be the right guy,_

_I'd be the best friend,_

_that you'd fall in love with._

That's true. I've taken a ride on the Ollie Trolley, I want to get off it but I can't find the brakes to stop it.

I've fallen hard for Oliver Oscar Oken.

How did this happen you ask? I wish I knew myself, one minute I was Hannah Montana trying to show him that he doesn't really love me the next minute I'm wishing that he'd be the one I wake up to every morning. I guess I just didn't realize how hard and fast I was falling when I was. I thought it'll fade in time.

It didn't.

But I guess it's not all bad. I mean, even though I fell for my dorky doughnut of a best friend, it doesn't matter.

Just because… Well..

He's _my_ doughnut.

I only wish I could tell him.

_**

* * *

**__**Jake's POV;**_

I love Miley. I wish she knew that. I wish I could tell her.. I can't. Unless I want to face rejection. Harsh, hurtful, rejection. I can't stand not being with her. It nearly kills me to say that she isn't mine anymore.

I love her more then I thought I could ever love a person. I hate being just friends.

I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!!

But it's better then nothing I guess, which is why I suggested it. No being able to see her at all feels like a million tiny daggers slicing through my skin just like every second without her feels and no I'm not just saying that. It really does hurts.

The worst part is this isn't a movie, this is real life and real life doesn't have to have a happy ending like everything else. It can suck as much as it wants to.

Even though I'm pretty popular at school and I could get any girl I want I can't gather up enough words to speak to her anymore. My brain stops working when I'm around her and I'm breathless.

Maybe that's just it. I can get any girl I want, but I can't get _her_. I want what I can't have, which is why I'm probably constantly drawn to her.

I don't know why.. She's just different from everyone else.. She has a good aura around her and She's just.. Well..

She's Miley.

That's what I love about her.

And maybe just maybe, one day I'd get to tell her that.

**A/N So everyone is a little bit full of OCCness.. But whatever they have their moments and I was bored out of my mind xD I'm sorry it sucked! Once again i was bored! **


End file.
